This invention is an animal jacket, designed to massage, loosen hair, and vacuum the hair, simultaneously. Many households have one or more domesticated animals, such as a dog or cat. One of the main complaints surrounding domesticated animals is that they shed hair, creating a housekeeping chore and, potentially, an allergen.
There are several tools on the market to deal with the hair shed by domesticated animals, namely grooming brushes, hand-held vacuums, lint-brushes, and the like. All of these tools are designed to pick-up hair that has been introduced into the environment.
There are several examples of animal jackets, groomers and massagers currently on the market, including numerous patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,959, by named inventor Hensley (“Hensley 959”) is entitled, “Animal self-grooming system.” Hensley 959 discloses a platform containing horizontally and vertically mounted brushes. The platform is placed in a household such that the animal rubs against it. The named inventor claims that this action also massages the animal. Attraction substances, such as catnip, can be used to attract the animal. This is a self-groomer for animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,399,286, by named inventor Jackson (“Jackson 286”) is entitled, “Massage devices and methods of using same.” Jackson 286 discloses a laminated fabric that can be used, in conjunction with a lubricant, to provide an animal massage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,619, by named inventor Rampersad (“Rampersad 619”) is entitled, “Pet grooming mitt with continuous reservoir.” Rampersad 619 teaches a mitt that can be used to bath and groom a pet. The mitt contains a reservoir and has a multitude of rubber nibs, which will comb the animals fur and massage its skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,214, by named inventor Rampersad (“Rampersad 214”) is entitled, “Pet grooming mitt with reservoir and medial concentric bristle patterns.” Rampersad 214 teaches, essentially, the same invention as Rampersad 619, except that it uses a different bristle pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,988, by named inventor Burnett (“Burnett 988”) is entitled, “Doggy wrap.” Burnett 988 discloses a dog jacket, which is easier to put on the dog.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,393, by named inventors Rupp, et. al., (“Rupp 393”) is entitled, “Animal restraint jacket.” Rupp 393 teaches a restraint jacket. The disclosure drawings show the jacket on a mouse. The jacket contains an aperture through which a catheter or other medical device can be inserted. Part of the catheter or medical device, would, of course, be on the animal side of the jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,840, by named inventor Wedlick (“Wedlick 840”) is entitled, “Laboratory animal restraining jacket with a sealable medical device holding pocket.” Wedlick 840 discloses another animal jacket for laboratory animals. The jacket contains a sealable medical device holding pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,131, by named inventor Plyler (“Plyler 131”) is entitled, “Pet grooming device with detachable head.” Plyler 131 teaches a device, which looks similar in shape to a hand-held hot-air blow-dryer. The device has bristles, which loosen hair and massage the skin. The device also contains a vacuum, which vacuums up the hair that is loosened. The vacuum compartment is adjacent to the motor compartment and contains a collection bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,676, by named inventor Colquist (“Colquist 676”) is entitled, “Canine cervical jacket.” Colquist 676 teaches an animal jacket which is intended to prevent the animal from biting its hind quarters. The jacket is made of material, with openings for the animal's legs. The jacket contains removable foam plastic body, of sufficient rigidity to inhibit the animal from biting its hind quarters. The jacket contains additional sleeves for accepting additional elongated stiffening elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,352, by named inventors Horton, et. al. (“Horton 352”) is entitled, “Protective jacket for chronically instrumented dogs.” Horton 352 teaches an animal jacket containing a sleeve for chronically instrumented animals. Also, the jacket contains laces and gusseting to adjust itself to different-sized animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,457, by named inventor Huddleston (“Huddleston 457”) is entitled, “Catch'em flea brush.” Huddleston 457 teaches a grooming brush, which contains a compartment to insert a sticky sheet. The sticky sheet is made of material substantially similar to a lint roller brush. The objective of the invention is to brush an animal, dislodging fleas, and trapping them on the sticky sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,720, by named inventors Udelle, et. al., (“Udelle 720”) is entitled, “Animal hair confinement enclosure.” The invention teaches a semi-cylindrical enclosure, with bristles on its inner surface. The invention has anchors, to mount it to the ground or floor. The animal walks through the invention, rubbing itself against the bristles, which trap the hair. This is a self-groomer for animals
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,088, by named inventor Owens, et. al., (“Owens 088”) is entitled, “Grooming portal for pets.” Owens 088 teaches that a pet door can have bristles, allowing the animal to self-groom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,105, by named inventor Madden (“Madden 105”) is entitled, “Fur grooming apparatus.” Madden 105 teaches a self-grooming technique for small domestic animals. The invention is shaped like an upside down “U”, and is formed by a u-shaped supporting structure. The invention has bristles covering every side of the supporting structure. The animal can self-groom by rubbing against the invention from a number of angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,611, by named inventor Thielemann (“Thielemann 611”) is entitled, “Dog coat.” Thielemann teaches a dog jacket, designed to keep the dog warm while outside. The jacket is made of elastic-type fabric so that it is movable with the dog's movement. The jacket is also water-repellant. The coat uses hook-and-loop fasteners (e.g., Velcro™)
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,194, by named inventor LaBelle (“LaBelle 194”) is entitled, “Reversible heat-reflective pet garment.” This jacket is made of two materials, laminated together. The reflective material is Astrolon®, an aluminized clear polyethylene. The second material is just a colored polyethylene. The two materials are laminated using heat fusion. The resultant jacket is reversible. The heat reflective side is worn in the summer. The colored side is worn in the winter. Both sides are water-repellent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,853, by named inventor Kruger (“Kruger 853”) is entitled, “Vacuum cleaned pet comb.” Kruger 853 discloses a grooming device comprised of a vacuum source, and a substantially cylindrical element with a vacuum opening and bristles arranged to dislodge and vacuum loose animal hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,444, by named inventor Parker (“Parker 444”) is entitled, “Apparatus for grooming animals.” Parker 444 teaches an invention that is attached to a blow dryer, in order to groom an animal. The substantially cylindrical invention has bristles and fits over the top of a conventionally sized blow-dryer.
US Patent Application 20100206242, by named inventor Jones (“Jones 242A”) is entitled, “Massage therapy system for animals.” Jones 242A teaches a massage glove that a human can use to provide a massage to a pet. The glove includes a vibrator, but does not include a brush, although the application says that the user can groom the animal while using the invention.
For the past 30 years, or more, there has been prior art disclosing animal jackets, animal massagers, and animal groomers. However, none of the art has put these elements together in a single, practical unit. Nor have any of these products created a device which allows for the animal hair to be captured in a easy, self-contained fashion, with little effort by the human. Clearly, the prior art is not meeting the need of the vast majority of animal owners.